Thoughts: Yuffie
by Joy Blue
Summary: Companion to Thoughts: Reno.


Thoughts: Yuffie  
Companion one-shot to Playing with Fire  
  
  
Twelve days, 6 hours and 45 minutes. No phone calls....   
  
/I'm not gonna promise you anything, sugar. Don't expect anything from me./  
  
Yuffie scowled. The silver headpiece was starting to make her forehead itch. It was hard to listen to the council with their proposals when the icky thing on her head wanted to make her scream. She winced as she yanked it out of her head, and her hair fell across her face.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"You know, you should learn to concentrate more."  
  
Yuffie turned around to see Shake with that annoying smile on his face.   
  
"That meeting was boring,"  
  
"Well, that's life...." He replied. He watched as Yuffie twirled the headpiece on her hand, that far away look was back again on her face. "You're thinking of him, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm not thinking about Reno."  
  
Shake smirked. "I was referring to Vincent Valentine."  
  
Yuffie blushed as she touched the necklace and remained silent.  
  
"So, who would it be?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Yuffie replied as she shrugged. "He's just a friend."  
  
"Vincent's your friend, but you like him." He told her as Yuffie suddenly became interested in the headpiece. "You like them both!"  
  
"I do not!" Yuffie cried out indignantly. "Grossness!"  
  
The two of them walked in silence back to the palace when Shake started to sing. "Torn between two lovers, feeling like a fool..."  
  
He was rewarded with a punch in the arm. "Shut up, Shake!"  
  
"Well, who will it be?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Come on Yuffie, I've known you practically forever. You used to talk about Vincent non-stop, and all of a sudden you come to Wutai with Reno Mikagi as your fiancé. Granted, I didn't know then that it was all an act, but now... you fly to dreamland when you're supposed to be working." He told her as they continued to walk. "You don't talk about Vincent, or Reno... but you always have that *look* on your face!"  
  
Yuffie scowled at Shake and stuck out her tongue. "It's not proper for you to speak to me in this manner!"  
  
Shake snorted. "Whatever, Lady Kisaragi. Just remember, you can only have one! Wutaian Customs doesn't allow polygamy!"  
  
This time, Yuffie punched Shake on the arm so hard he almost fell. "Hey, peace!"   
  
"You're crazy, you know that?"  
  
"Well, considering I want to live for a long time, I'm going now. You think about your situation!" He waved at her before setting off in a different direction.  
  
/Stupid... like them both, hah!/  
  
She locked her bedroom door as she heard the Royal Guards take their place. Her gaze fell to the bear on her bed, and she smiled as she sat on her bed and placed the bear in her lap. "Do you know what Shake told me today, Vinnie?"  
  
She made the bear dance. "He said that I like Vinnie and Reno."  
  
If Shake was around, he would have noticed the blush on Yuffie's cheek. It was in this room that he *really* kissed her. A bit rougher than the first time, but just as good. Even better.   
  
/I like Reno now... I don't like Vincent anymore... right?/  
  
She groaned as she curled up on her bed. /I wonder what's he doing now? Did he receive the gifts from the children yet?/  
  
She was so surprised to hear about the money and gifts at the orphanage. She never expected that from Reno. What even surprised her more was that he remembered all their names, and what toys they wanted. /What the hell is happening to me?/  
  
She spent the past year moping about Vincent, how he's so obsessed with that dead chick, and that he'd never notice her... then Kitani came along, and she was hoping that getting Vincent to act as her fiancé would make him notice her. But he was nowhere to be found; she couldn't take the risk of looking for him in that waterfall if she wasn't sure. So, she hired a Turk, and everything fell apart.   
  
Reno and Vincent. A Turk and an ex-Turk. Long red hair, long black hair. Deep ocean blue eyes that twinkled with mischief, and blood red eyes that held so many secrets...  
  
/What the hell am I thinking, Gawd!/ She stared at the bear, then looked at her bedside table and stared at the card that was safely kept in a glass frame.  
  
/For friendship... and stuff./  
  
What did she want from Reno? Another kiss, maybe more? She shuddered at where her thoughts were leading. She recalled Tifa's expression when she told the older girl about her last conversation with Reno. Tifa blinked, as if she was unsure of how to react before giving a small smile. She could only imagine how the rest of AVALANCHE would react. They'll probably kick her out.   
  
She closed her eyed and hugged the bear tighter. /What do I want from Reno?/  
  
She felt herself drifting to sleep and she yawned. /Well if he doesn't call me... maybe I will.../ She gave another yawn before completely drifting of to sleep.  
  
~EnD~  
  
Okay... confusion all about. The sequel will take place about a month after PwF.  
So, I'm hoping to post it up soon. This came about after I read the comment from Magnum Opus. Heh, never thought of that! So, maybe I'll let Yuffie be confused, gives us a chance to make Reno a little jealous of Vincent!  
  
Thanks to all your comments... this Friday is gonna rock! Argentina and England! 


End file.
